


Slow Burn

by madamebomb



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zuki, makeout and grind on a couch fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10063634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: The slow burn between Zuko and Suki finally comes to a head.





	

Zuko liked to touch her.

It started slowly. The warm press of his hand on her back as they walked through doors. The soft curl of his fingers around hers as he (unnecessarily, but gallantly) helped her down a step. The briefest of touches on her arm as they spoke. An arm around her waist as they stood together on the balcony while the stars played overhead.

It started innocently enough that she didn’t realize how intimate his touches were becoming—or how often she was reciprocating them until they had progressed to something else. Something more.

The barest brush of his knuckles against her cheek. Tucking her hair behind her ear. Rubbing her shoulder as they bent over paperwork. A goodnight hug. The quick press of his lips to her temple. Wrapping her up in his long robe while she stood wrapped in his arm, her back pressed against his chest and his warm breath in her ear while they watched the sun dawn on a cold and crisp morning.

Somewhere along the way, their touches began to speak the words neither of them had the courage to voice. By the time she realized that her feelings for him had changed into something more than friendship, into outright lust and…something deeper, it was far too late. She was lost. There was no stopping it.

She was afraid to name the emotion burning slow and hot beneath her skin, however, afraid it might change it all. Afraid it might be her imagination. Afraid that his touch would end, leaving her starved for the warmth of him, the closeness of his body, the intimacy they had both slipped into as easily as one might drift into sleep.

As time wore on, Zuko’s touch became softer, lingering as often as his gaze. She stopped doubting how he felt, and instead waited for him to make his move, afraid of scaring him off if she did it first. Maybe she just liked seeing how much her touch affected him, without it turning into something sexual. It made the burn beneath her skin that much hotter, that much sweeter to know how he must be just as consumed as she was.

It was only a matter of time before Zuko’s courage changed the game.

She was lounging on the couch in his suite one, half-turned to face him, her legs curled up beneath her. Zuko sat beside her, his shoulder touching hers as he meditatively sipped an after dinner drink. There was a fire burning in the pit before them, throwing dancing red shadows and a golden haze over everything. She felt warm and comfortable, which may have had to do with the alcohol in her drink, but she doubted it.

Zuko had been reserved all evening, watching her with heavy-lidded eyes, a shake in his hands he was trying to hide. He met her gaze and there was determination and fear in his eyes. She found herself draping her arm across the back of the couch, her fingers sliding into his hair and caressing the back of his neck.

Zuko’s eyes closed for a long moment, his body relaxing at her touch.

“You’ve been so quiet tonight. What are you thinking?” she asked as he met her gaze again.

“I don’t know,” he said and then pulled a self-deprecating smile. “That’s not true. I know exactly what I’m thinking.”

“I think I do too.”

“Do you?” he challenged her and then took another drink that drained his glass.

“Pretty sure I’m thinking the same thing,” Suki replied.

“I doubt that.”

“You sure?”

Zuko studied her face, his gaze burning as she stroked the back of his neck, trying to impress her exact thoughts into his head through sheer touch alone.

When he abruptly took the glass from her fingers and leaned forward to set both glasses on the floor at their feet, she caught her breath. He sat back on the couch…and let his hand trail along her bare leg.

He turned his nervous gaze on her and waited for her to reject him, to throw his hand off. She bit down on her lower lip as she felt the blood rising in her face. Encouraged, Zuko’s thumb rubbed across her knee, sending little goosebumps rushing up her increasingly aroused body.

“Is this okay?” he asked in a shy voice.

She smiled and nodded. “Yes…”

He leaned toward her on the couch, searching her face as his hand slid up her thigh and beneath her skirt. He stopped inches from her lips, his breath warm and sweet.

“Suki…”

She didn’t let him finish, practically slamming her mouth against his in a hot, hard kiss that slowed almost immediately as they melted into one another. Little ribbons of fire and lust unfurled beneath her skin as Zuko’s taste filled her mouth. His lips were dry but tasted of champagne and fireberries.

Her hand lifted, cupped his face, her other arm wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him closer. The kiss shifted and deepened, his head tilting to the other side as she moaned into the heat of him. She opened her lips and gasped into his mouth, only to have his lips drag against hers in a lusty little puff of breath that sent shivers through her body.

He claimed her mouth once more, pressing deeper, eager and growing more confident.

When his tongue flitted against her lower lip, she chased it with her tongue. She leaned into him, the velvet of his tongue soft and demanding as it rolled and slid against hers. Shivers ran up and down her skin at the contact, at the sound of his pleasure at her touch, her taste.

It wasn’t the most comfortable angle to be kissing someone, however, and when Zuko shifted on the couch, lifting up on one knee and turning to face her, she smiled against his eager mouth. And then did him one better.

She caught him by the shirt, unfolded her legs and pulled him back onto the couch on top of her in one swift move. He broke the kiss, catching himself with one hand on the cushion beside her head as his weight pressed in between her knees. His hair tumbled around his face as she grinned up at him.

They stared at one another for a long, heated moment, the weight of what they were doing pressing down on them. This was happening. _Finally._

A dazed smile struck his red-smeared lips and then he lowered himself down against her, his free arm bracing beneath her arm and the cushion and cradling her body. When he kissed her again, it was slow, deliberate, like he was savoring her.

Her body ignited. His weight down pressed against the cradle of her hips, pinning her in place. Not that she minded. Not when Zuko’s tongue rolled against hers, and his hips ground into her pelvis with a slow, sensual roll.

She slid her hand into his hair, kissing him back for all that she worth. Her other hand dug into his shoulder, feeling the flex of his muscle. Every thought in her head shattered and scattered as his kiss seeped into her soul and dug a home beneath her skin.

Her hips lifted against his and she was rewarded with a soft grunt from him that turned into a deep, hard moan as he nibbled on her lower lip and then down her chin. She took a gasping breath, her head buzzing as she tipped her head back.

Zuko’s hungry mouth closed on her throat, sucking at her skin, nibbling, teasing… All she could do was gasp and squirm beneath him, encouraging hand in his hair, her other hand sliding down his side and spreading on his hip. She lifted up into him, meeting the grind of his hips and grinning as he moaned and dragged his mouth back to hers.

Her hand pushed into the tops of his pants, skimming back along the firm muscle of his lower back and then sinking fingernails first into his flexing ass. The slow grind of their lower bodies became torture in an instant. She could feel her heartbeat pounding between her legs, could feel wetness spreading with the hard press of him against her. He was hard, the shape of him unmistakable against the crotch of her panties.

She was vaguely aware of how her skirt had rucked up her hips. Of Zuko’s hand pushing flatly between them and pressing heel first into her hipbone, pinning her down as he rubbed himself against her. The fire beneath her skin was spreading, centering in the place where their bodies fretted together.

Suki took a shaky breath, her head buzzing, her hand on his ass urging him on. She crossed her ankles around his thighs, holding him to her as he breathed out her name against her lips. She kissed his chin and then slid her mouth along his neck, gathering skin between her teeth, pulling and sucking.

“ _Nnnng…_ ” Zuko buried his face against her neck, his hand leaving her hip and moving up her body.  He hesitated, fingers skimming her breast, asking permission.

“Yes,” she breathed into his ear as he pulled the top of her dress down, exposing her left breast. He kissed down her neck, his bottom lip catching on her skin as he dragged it across the top of her breast. He scattered kisses all over her breast, and then flicked his tongue against her nipple, shocking a giggle out of her. His head shot up, his mouth open, gaze burning.

“What’s so funny?”

“Tickled,” she giggled, lifting him up with a thrust of her hips that made him slam his eyes closed, his jaw tightening as a low growl rumbled from his chest. When he opened his eyes, she was grinning up at him. “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.”

“You have?” he said, bracing himself over her as she trailed her hands around his body and down the front of his shirt.

“Absolutely,” she said, untying the sash at his waist and pushing his shirt open. Zuko’s brows rose, a lopsided grin hitting his lips. “It was torture waiting for you to make your move.”

“And what was stopping you from making a move?” he asked.

She lifted up and kissed his mouth quickly, then sank back down with a grin. “I like watching you squirm.”

“You do, huh?” he mused and then leaned back, putting his weight on his knees. He glowered down at her for a moment and then grasped her sides with a tickling squeeze.

“Zuko!” she giggled, her whole body jerking beneath his instantly, her knees coming up as she wriggled beneath him. “Aaaahh! STOP!”

“Who’s squirming now?” he countered as she caught him by the collar of his open shirt and yanked him down across her again. A breathless laugh left her as he grinned, inches from her lips. She’d never seen him so playful. So _happy._ Like he’d finally gotten exactly what he wanted.

“I like you like this,” she said, sliding her hand around the back of his neck.

“On top of you?”

She huffed a laugh and lifted her hips into his again. “I meant playful…but I like this too.”

“Me too,” he said, nuzzling her nose. “It’s you, you know. The way you make me feel. I just want to touch you all the time, Suki.”

“You have my permission to do a lot more than that, Zuko,” she said with a flash of her blue eyes. Zuko stopped and stared down at her.

“Oh?”

“ _Oh._ ”

“Does that mean you want to…?” He blushed and she bit down on her swollen lips.

“Thought it was kind of obvious,” she said, lifting her hips against his again. “Unless you don’t want to?”

“I want to,” he said softly, pushing a snarl of her hair back from her face. “But…ummm…”

She saw his hesitation, the shyness in his eyes and smiled. She reached up, cupping his chin. “Zuko, we don’t have to have sex. You can say no.”

“I want to and I mean that,” he reassured her, nodding. “I just… I don’t want to move too fast here. I don’t want to mess this up. I mean, I want you—that’s obvious. But… I want to take my time.”

“Well, I’m not in any hurry either,” Suki said warmly. “We can go as slow as you want. No rush. I don’t expect anything. What we’re doing right now is more than good enough for me.”

“It is?”

“ _Mmhmm._ You’re one hell of a kisser.”

He grinned down at her, his cheeks warming. “Don’t lie.”

“You’ve been practicing on your hand, haven’t you?” she teased.

“Shut up,” he laughed and tickled her sides again. She clasped her thighs on his hips, laughing and squirming beneath him until he caught her hands and pinned them to the cushions above her head. Then he was kissing her again, eagerly but slowly. Savoring her as he pinned her down.

She kissed him back, pushing against him just as hard, savoring each kiss as the blaze beneath her skin slowly consumed her. There was no rush, no expectations, no pressure.

Just his skin against hers, each touch hotter than the last until she was a firebrand in the flames, happily consumed, white hot and utterly his.


End file.
